Ogres Wiki:Behavioral Policy
Behavioral Policies OgreLair.org (domain no longer maintained, but ogres.wikia.com is) is a collaborative effort between many members of O.G.R.E.s and others who share a common interest in tabletop gaming. This means that the site has many individuals, each with their own thoughts, personality, and playing style who are trying to work together for the common goal of a wiki that assists and promotes the gaming hobby and lifestyle. As such, a few simple benchmarks for wiki communication should be met to insure that all users have a friendly experience and time while utilizing Ogres wiki. Civility Civility is part of Ogres wiki code-of-conduct. The civility policy is a standard of conduct, which sets out how Ogres wiki editors should interact: editors should always endeavor to treat each other with consideration and respect. Even during heated debates, editors should behave politely, calmly and reasonably, in order to keep the focus on improving the encyclopedia and to help maintain a pleasant editing environment. This policy applies to all editing on Ogres wiki, including user pages, talk pages, edit summaries, and any other discussion with or about fellow Ogres. Incivility consists of personal attacks, rudeness, and aggressive behaviors that disrupt the project and lead to unproductive stress and conflict. Incivility is disruptive and unacceptable, and as such Ogres wiki follows a zero-tolerance policy towards rude and uncivil behavior. Harassment, belittling, or other condemning actions from one user towards another will result in implementation of the warning system (see below). The discussions that have the highest chance of devolving into uncivil arguments are typically those discussions discussing balance or "power" of a particular article's content. The best way to avoid this devolution of a discussion is to stay away from generalizations and vague comments, and to make sure that all statements spotlight specific text and give specific reasoning for thoughts. For example, a statement such as "the class's special abilities are stupid" should be avoided. However, being more concise such as "the granted ability at level 3 is similar to the Bard's level 10 granted ability, and here is a suggestion as to make it more original or to make it's granted ability not as powerful as something reserved in core content for higher levels." This keeps discussions focused on specific issues and helps improve articles, and prevents unsubstantiated claims resulting in upset users. It also prevents possible good advice being obfusciated by abrasive writing. Language and Adult Theme As a website devoted to a community of gamers, our user base and visitors come from all walks of life and range from youth to elderly. As such, we monitor all content to prevent a minor from stumbling upon articles meant for adult games. The adult theme template must be used for any article that references or utilizes material of a sexual, extreme-violent, alcohol, drug-using nature, cont.; including all 18+ years of age topics. Additionally, Ogres Wiki forbids the use of profane language, regardless of the appropriateness or not of the word in a given situation. Ogres Wikians are urged to utilize alternative wording to express the same meanings that any individual curse word may. Language used within the Tavern chat is also under the jurisdiction of this ruling. Warning System Ogres wiki utilizes a warning system when users violate the Civility and/or Language and Adult theme precedents. The given warning may vary widely depending on the individual situation's severity, but typically it is a system of progressively worse warnings. A user may begin by receiving just a notice warning for initial or non-severe violations, and begin receiving progressively longer bans if more transgressions continue. User Pages Each user has a userpage in the User: namespace under User:. IP's do not get this privilege. One's userpage is comparable to one's "home" on Ogres Wiki. Each user may customize his or her page however they like; following a few noted regulations. Some users include information about themselves, some create lists of the items they have created, others supply information about their gaming, and even others use subuserpages to store things as needed or create content; a personal sandbox (create a User:/ - a "subuserpage" and then move the page to the content name when ready; for the revision history). No universal method to exists for userpages or subuserpages and we encourage you to be yourself. However a few minor regulations are in existence to prevent ones userpage area from becoming a soapbox. Some of the limitations are as follows: * No adult content may be present. * The civility and etiquette guidelines must be followed. * No links to conflicting interest or competitive sites; no soliciting. * No links or information deemed hateful, terrorist, adult/pornographic, spiritual or political. * No ranting (spiritual ministering, political, hate speeches, etc). Unless in an active cooperative project or fixing a formatting issue it is generally considered inappropriate to edit anothers userpage. ---- Back to Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Help Portal Category:Browse Category:Help Page